1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward a hand fracture, burn and contraction treatment device that is capable of imparting the desired amount of long term force and moment to the interphalangeal and metacarpalphalangeal joints so as to effectively combat deformity due to burn scar or trauma, to prevent and/or correct contractures, and to reduce and immobilize fractures. The invention comprises two axial members slidably mounted within respective housings and joined by a spherical joint (with a slot to provide a selectable axis of increased range of motion). The invention permits movement of one axial member with respect to the other axial member in up to five degrees of freedom. The invention further provides for the adjustable mobilization of each axial member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prevention and correction of deformity following burns is a difficult challenge for those in the art of burn contracture therapy. After a severe burn the burn scar contracts. Where the patient receives severe burns to the hand, the resulting contraction can result in the fingers being pulled back such that the normal range of movement of the fingers is severely diminished or lost completely. A similar loss of movement can result in the wrist where the wrist sustains severe burns.
Prior art fixation devices for use with the hand have been directed toward static fixation about the wrist. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,628,919 to Clyburn, and 5,122,140 to Asche et al. Wrist fixators are too large and heavy for use in finger fixation. Additionally, the motion capability that is sufficient for a wrist fixator is different from that needed for a finger fixator.
Prior art fixation devices are directed toward placing the joint in a fixed axis or selected position. The adjustability of such devices is with respect to the position of fixation. Burn contracture patients are also in need of physical therapy which involves cam-like motion of the limbs about the joint where fixation is applied. Prior art devices do not provide for the adjustable complex anatomic movement of the fixation elements to enable the patient to engage in repetitive flexion--extension and ulnarradial deviation.